


angel kisses (sunkissed)

by fullsunation



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some kissing, but anyway jaemin loves hyuck's moles, jaemin loves hyuck's moles, jeno is mentioned literally once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunation/pseuds/fullsunation
Summary: in which jaemin and donghyuck go to the beach





	angel kisses (sunkissed)

when jaemin was little, his whole family took a trip to the beach. immediately after stepping out of the car, his mom began slathering sunscreen all over him. he’d been playing outside with his neighbor, jeno, for the entire summer and his skin was littered with freckles and sunspots. 

“skin damage is bad,” she’d said to him, “i need to be more careful the next time you go out to play.”

when she was satisfied with the coverage of the greasy sunscreen, she hurried over to his father, doing the same thing she’d just done to jaemin. his grandmother laughed at her daughter’s insistence and moved over to where jaemin was standing.

bending over, she whispered in his ear, “your mother’s correct about skin damage being bad, but she’s wrong about one thing.” the old woman picked up jaemin’s arm and pointed to a small mole, “you see this?”

jaemin nodded, not really understanding what was going on.

“this is an angel kiss, each one from a different angel. they’re all watching over you and when you need it most, they leave you a kiss for good luck. do make sure to apply sunscreen, but take good care of these and thank all of your angels.” with that, she’d dropped his arm and sat up, walking over to where jaemin’s parents were standing.

jaemin doesn’t remember anything else from that trip, except that it had been a lovely day.

 

jaemin was eighteen and at that same beach. sitting in the passenger seat of his beat up kia was donghyuck, who had insisted that they drive to see the water as soon as school let out.

“it’s so fucking hot outside,” the other boy whined as he opened the door of the car.

jaemin smiled, “baby, you’re the one who insisted on coming here. i would have been perfectly fine laying on the couch at my house and watching something on tv.”

“you’re so boring,” donghyuck said, lightly hitting his boyfriend on the shoulder, “plus, i know you secretly wanted to come too.”

jaemin smiled again (he did that a lot when he was with donghyuck.) the two of them began unloading the trunk of the car, hyuck grabbing their towels and jaemin picking up their little cooler. the pair headed out towards the water, finding a spot that was relatively devoid of other beachgoers and set their stuff in the sand. donghyuck immediately spread out his towel and laid down, pulling his hat over his head and closing his eyes. 

“a nap? already?” jaemin raised his eyebrows, “you weren’t even the one driving!”

donghyuck lifted up his hat to roll his eyes, “can’t you entertain yourself for a little while? just wake me up in half an hour.” the boy sat up to peck jaemin on the lips and then promptly laid back down, shutting his eyes.

jaemin didn’t really know what to do. he messed around on his phone, but got bored after only five minutes. he tried to take a nap too, but couldn’t fall asleep. sighing, he sat up and looked down at the boy sleeping next to him. 

donghyuck’s lips were curled into a slight smile, and his dark eyelashes were fanned over his cheeks. jaemin could see a bit of bronze eyeshadow on his boyfriend’s eyelids, which looked beautiful with his skin. and his skin… jaemin’s breath hitched in his throat; donghyuck’s skin looked almost like it was glowing, smooth and golden in the hot summer sunlight, dotted with the occasional sunspot. jaemin traced over these with his eyes, almost playing connect the dots with his boyfriend’s moles.

“angel kisses,” he whispered to himself, lips turning up a little bit.

of course, now jaemin knew they weren’t really kisses from guardian angels like his grandmother had told him so long ago (jaemin didn’t really believe in angels or heaven, to be honest.) instead, his boyfriend’s skin had been kissed by the sun. 

jaemin unconsciously reached out his hand and began to trace over the spots. before he realized what he was doing, the boy’s eyes flew open and he let out a surprised sigh. 

“oh. sorry for waking you baby, i- uh. i’m sorry,” jaemin moved his hand away, trying (but failing) to come up for a reason as to why he would’ve been touching his face.

hyuck shook his head, “no reason to be sorry, was only wondering what you were doing.”

jaemin blushed, though he was more flustered because he’d been caught rather than being embarrassed, “it’s just that, well…” he paused, trying to figure out how to explain without sounding like a loser. looking into donghyuck’s expectant eyes, he continued, “you looked really pretty in the sunlight. and, uh, your moles looked pretty too. i know they’ve always been there but, i don’t know, they looked beautiful”

now it was donghyuck’s turn to blush, “oh,” he mumbled, “thank you.” after a moment of silence, he sat up and leaned in, pulling jaemin’s lips towards his own.

though jaemin was surprised, he soon melted into the kiss, bringing his hand up to donghyuck’s nape to deepen the kiss. he wrapped his other arm around his boyfriend’s waist to pull him close, and he could feel hyuck gripping his t-shirt.

after the two broke apart, jaemin moved over each little sunspot, giving each a soft kiss. when he reached the one on donghyuck’s throat, he could feel the other boy’s breath catch in his throat, which made him breathe out a soft laugh. he pulled away, very satisfied with himself, especially after seeing hyuck blush.

noticing his smirk, donghyuck shoved his boyfriend, which made jaemin laugh, which in turn made donghyuck smile.

the two boys scooted their towels even closer and laid together under the boiling sun, and jaemin planted a kiss on the other’s forehead.

maybe, he thought, he didn’t mind having driven all the way out here at hyuck’s insistence. maybe, donghyuck had the right idea.

 

(maybe, just maybe, the two of them should’ve put sunscreen on… the tanline shaped oddly like donghyuck’s head on jaemin’s arm would be hard to hide from their teasing friends)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first ever writing to be posted on here... i know it's not very good, but i hope to write more and improve!! i don't know when i'll upload another work, but hopefully it will be in the near future :)
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pudusunn) <3  
> or tell me what you think on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/hae-chan)


End file.
